


助教

by joyccccc



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 09:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18848362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyccccc/pseuds/joyccccc
Summary: ooc，特别的ooc每次我都是ooc的请勿上升真人！请勿上升真人！请勿上升真人！老师嘎 X 小郑学长学校有一个超帅的外教给我们另一个超酷炫的外教当助教。我是真的控制不住自己。为了开车而开车，我的剧情写的很烂我知道[虽然车也没好到哪去]。。





	助教

郑云龙怎么也没想到，母胎solo二十多年。大学谈恋爱居然是跟自己的老师。  
“你今天别起晚了。我先去学校开会。你最晚九点二十出家门听到了吗？”阿云嘎走之前把嘴贴在郑云龙耳朵旁边温柔的说着。生怕郑云龙起来了之后什么也不记得，也怕声音太大吵到这个人。  
总之这个男的完蛋的很。。。  
郑云龙再一睁眼就已经是九点零五了。他以起晚多年锻炼出来的的速度用十五分钟穿完衣服，洗漱完毕，吃完早饭然后出家门。  
时间刚九点二十分。  
阿云嘎的房子就在学校对面，稍微走快点到学校五分钟时间都花不了。自从俩人确认恋爱关系之后郑云龙就从原来的寝室搬了出来，留下龚子棋和蔡程昱俩人腻歪。住进阿云嘎的房子之后每天都跟九级残障一样。顶多平时做个饭，然后就啥也不干了。但是他和阿云嘎的关系也就蔡程昱，龚子棋和王晰老师以及说多不多说少不少的一些人知道。但是总的来说还是有很多很多人不知道的。  
“你迟到了。”阿云嘎背对大门都知道郑云龙是以什么样的姿势在上课铃铃响十分钟后进入教室的。  
“啧。。。今天有点事。”郑云龙看着一个个大二的小崽子们摸摸鼻头，找了一个根本不可信的理由。  
“郑学长！你这样不行啊！该罚！”有的男生坐在位置上起哄。  
“就是就是！”  
“郑学长没带好头！”起哄的声音越来越大，人也越来越多。  
“去去去！你们小孩儿哪懂准毕业生生活的繁忙！”郑云龙站在讲台后面对着话筒说教着这些小孩儿。  
“你们郑学长就是该罚！”阿云嘎说着走到郑云龙身后偷偷的掐了一下做郑云龙的屁股。郑云龙差点就跳起来了，要不是这么多人看着。  
“你们说罚他什么？”阿云嘎站在郑云龙旁边手一直不安稳的乱捏。  
虽说讲台很高完全看不见，但是郑云龙脸皮再厚也扛不住这样整。因为在搞下去他就真的要起反应了。阿云嘎这几天太忙了，都没有好好碰过他。  
“我觉得应该罚学长给我们上一堂课！”坐在第一排的女生说到。  
“行，这周之内就让他讲！”阿云嘎感受到郑云龙的提问在不断升高于是选择撩起火星然后不管。  
“靠！”郑云龙都感觉到自己裤裆都有点紧了的时候阿云嘎突然停手转身去上课了，搞的郑云龙离开也不是，在讲台那待着也不是的。  
还好这帮孩子虽然都爱瞎起哄，但是好歹是重点大学的学生。基本上了课就没人会注意什么事情，全都在听课。郑云龙只能一个人坐在讲台后面的椅子上让自己的好兄弟慢慢冷静下去。  
“来，让你们龙哥给你们发作业。”最后在下课前五分钟郑云龙被提溜起来发了个作业，然后这个称职的助教就没事了。  
“我靠 ，郑学长是真的轻松。上个都不用课堂记录。刷手机一小时，发呆五分钟，然后下课前五分钟发个学案就没事了，我以后也要去当助教！”临走之前那个带头起哄说要惩罚郑云龙的哥们发出了嫉妒的声音。  
“那你首先得得到一个嘎嘎一样好的老师。”此时一位阿云嘎迷妹路过此处。  
阿云嘎这节课正好是上午最后一节，所有人都冲向食堂进行脂肪储备。此时此刻教室里就剩下他俩。阿云嘎还在擦黑板收拾东西。  
“你今天啥意思？”郑云龙坐在椅子上突然开口。  
“没啥意思。你就把你当年学的最好的那一部分拿出来给他们讲讲就行。我先去开会了，下午放学你直接回家吧，不用等我。”阿云嘎低下头亲了亲郑云龙的嘴角，就抱着东西走了。  
“这个混蛋绝对知道自己问的不是讲课的事情！”来自郑大猫脑内的声音。  
「闲着的时光总是过的那么快」  
最终悦耳的下课铃响起，代表着今天所有课程的结束。郑云龙走在通往校门的情路大道上刷着手机。再一抬头已经到校门口了。  
这时心中出现一道声音：  
“我回家吗？”小人儿A发话了。  
“我觉得还是回去吧！嘎子这两天这么忙，还是回家去做饭吧！”小人儿B回答。  
“但是我觉得还是去办公室看看吧！万一有什么变化就能一起走了呢？”小人儿A继续说到。  
“emmmm走吧！”  
于是郑云龙这个完蛋玩意又掉头走向阿云嘎办公室。  
“嘎子？”郑云龙敲了敲门发现没有人回应就直接推门进去了。  
“你怎么来了？”阿云嘎感觉到有人进来了才把自己的脑袋从一堆资料里面拔出来。  
“我刚刚敲门了，你没听到吗？”郑云龙站在桌子旁边胡乱翻着学弟学妹们的论文。  
“没听到。”阿云嘎看着郑云龙的侧脸。即便没有民族混血成分，郑云龙的鼻梁子还是优秀的过分。  
“回家啊。”郑云龙看着盯着自己的阿云嘎。  
“过来。”阿云嘎把郑云龙拽向自己，让郑云龙坐在自己腿上。  
“累死我了～～”阿云嘎把脸放在郑云龙的颈窝上来回地蹭。  
“所以说你得承认你老了！夜都没熬就累了？”郑云龙虽然嘴上这么说但是心里还是很心疼阿云嘎的，用自己的猫爪子捋了捋阿云嘎的后背。  
“别蹭了！脸上那点油全蹭我衣服上了！”阿云嘎越蹭越靠下，蹭的郑云龙浑身都痒的不行。  
“亲我一下。”阿云嘎把脸从郑云龙衣服上拿开，抬头看着他。  
“你神经病？这是在学校！”  
“。。。”阿云嘎不说话，只是盯着郑云龙炸毛。  
“啧。”郑云龙最后还是妥协了。  
一开始他只是轻轻的吻上了阿云嘎的嘴唇，没想别的。谁知道阿云嘎突然间用手扣住自己的后脑勺，要和自己来一个肺活量掰头。两个人亲着亲着就上头了。郑云龙搂住阿云嘎的脖子，阿云嘎一只手往郑云龙衣服里伸。  
“哎，嘎子啊。”王晰拿着手里的文件推门而入。  
俩人被迫打断，同时分开转头看相王晰，连姿势都没变。  
。。。。。  
“打扰了，打扰了！记得锁门！”王晰说着在俩人的注视下用文件挡着脸关上了办公室门，走之前还没忘进行友善的提醒。  
“看屁，门好看我好看？”郑云龙说着把阿云嘎的脑袋掰过来继续亲。  
两人亲的越来越激烈。郑云龙已经记不清自己是什么时候把阿云嘎的嘴咬破的了。只觉得突然一股浓郁的甜腥味在嘴中蔓延开来。他想推开阿云嘎检查一下情况。但是到嘴的肉多烫也不可能吐出来的，阿云嘎始终没把郑云龙放开。直到把郑云龙亲的快化成水一样瘫坐在他身上他才放开郑云龙。  
“我看看你的嘴！”分开的时候两人的嘴唇之间还连接着一条银红色的线。  
“不用看，你上次咬我脖子比这疼多了。”阿云嘎说着开始解郑云龙衣服上的扣子。郑云龙也上手解他的腰带。  
最后郑云龙不知不觉间被扒了个精光，但是阿云嘎除了一件风衣之外什么都没脱。这让郑云龙感觉自己是一个急需被操开的骚货一样。  
“在这吗？”阿云嘎看着赤裸着身子坐在自己大腿上的郑云龙问。  
“去。。沙发上吧。”郑云龙紧紧地搂住了阿云嘎的脖子，修长白嫩的双腿盘在阿云嘎腰间。阿云嘎下面鼓鼓的包一直顶着郑云龙的屁股。  
阿云嘎就这样把郑云龙抱到沙发上，然后从他的嘴角一直往下亲，仿佛要亲够一千个才算结束。  
“你干嘛？在我着收房租呢？”  
郑云龙把手指插到阿云嘎的头发之间开始絮叨  
“你说今天晚上你想吃啥？”  
“要不然炸虾仁？冰箱里有好大一包虾仁，还是我妈送过来的一直没吃。”  
“要不然炒米饭？家里鸡蛋再不吃就坏了。”  
“嘶。。你轻点。。嗯。。”阿云嘎叼着他的乳肉啃得正欢，一只手揉搓着另一边的乳头。  
“你轻点。。疼。。。”郑云龙胸的手感很好。因为几乎不锻炼所以肉肉的，软软的。  
“啊！阿云嘎你他妈属狗的？”突然阿云嘎咬上了郑云龙的乳头，还用自己的门牙轻轻地磨。  
“能做做，不能做提裤子滚蛋！”郑云龙颇有点急眼的趋势。  
“你今天废话太多了。”阿云嘎用舌头狠狠地舔过郑云龙紧挨着乳头旁边的乳肉，换来身下人的一阵颤抖。  
阿云嘎又把手放在郑云龙的屁股上揉搓，“那我真来了？”  
“你别他妈做到这样跟我说你是假的！”郑云龙把脑袋往旁边一歪，大有一种爱干不干的架势。  
阿云嘎伸手从旁边的柜子里拿出一大瓶润滑剂，挤一些在手上。这个时候郑云龙已经把自己放下的腿半盘在阿云嘎腰上了。阿云嘎用湿滑的手指在穴口一圈一圈的打转，时不时轻轻地按一按比较靠外的部分。好久都没有做过，郑云龙的穴口紧得很。让阿云嘎想起了他给郑云龙开苞的时候。那时候郑云龙才是个大二的学生，抱着自己在床上哭了半宿。感受到怀里的人一直都放松不下来，阿云嘎身子前倾，啃噬着郑云龙的侧颈。郑云龙头发不算短，歪着头分叉的刘海扫痒了阿云嘎的额头和心。  
“放松，大龙，放松。”阿云嘎在他耳边说着，一边把手指慢慢的往里插。  
“唔。。”郑云龙在努力放松自己，但是后穴长时间没有东西进入还是让他难以适应。  
“放松，别这么紧张。”阿云嘎说着又加入了一根手指。  
两根手指在湿热的后穴里搅动，紧致的后穴被慢慢撑开。逐渐适应了两根，三根手指的抽送。  
“可以了，嘎子。可以了，你进来吧！”郑云龙感觉自己后面的水都要流到沙发上了。  
说完郑云龙连忙搂紧了阿云嘎的脖子，把自己的下巴放在阿云嘎肩膀上。他喜欢这个姿势，谁不喜欢把自己的爱人抱个满怀呢？而且俩人在一起的过程还那么的不容易。  
阿云嘎抽出湿滑的手指，把自己的肉棒抵在郑云龙的穴口，感受着穴口强烈的收缩。前戏做的很充分，性器慢慢地进入后穴。后穴又湿又热，层层嫩肉紧紧的包裹住肉棒。  
“嗯～你能不能快点！”郑云龙其实也着急，自己的后穴完全可以适应阿云嘎的性器。可是阿云嘎总会很小心，生怕自己会伤到郑云龙。  
“你。。。嗯啊。。。没那么大，我能行。啊！”哪个男人听到自己爱人在做爱的时候变向说自己小能忍？？？反正阿云嘎忍不了，在郑云龙那句不着调的话脱口的一瞬间阿云嘎就火了。  
“你给我准备好！”阿云嘎紧接着就猛的插入全部肉棒开始大开大合的操干着,每一下都很很的碾压过敏感点到达最深处，然后再几乎全部拔出来再使劲插入。  
“啊。。嗯。。慢。。。啊。。。啊～嗯唔。啊。。”出乎预料的感觉彻底冲刷走了郑云龙的理智，他唯一能做的只是紧紧的抱住阿云嘎然后接受猛烈的操干。  
后穴分泌出许多淫滑的液体，随着肉棒的抽插被带出后穴，污染沙发上的漆皮。阿云嘎感觉到自己每次插入，郑云龙包含淫液的小穴就跟吸盘一样，吸着他的肉棒往更深处送。  
俩人很久没有做爱了，郑云龙感觉自己的后穴要被撑坏了。炙热粗硬的肉棒狠狠的磨着他的后穴。分泌的多余的淫液被肉棒堵在后穴里，不管俩人在一起滚了多久的床单郑云龙每次都是要感叹一下阿云嘎的尺寸。  
“啊。。。。不行。。。啊要坏了嗯啊。。。嘎子慢。。慢点。。慢点。。会坏的。。呃好胀啊。。会坏的。”大量的淫液堵在后穴，每一次抽插都会发出“咕叽咕叽”的水声，听的郑云龙整个人都快熟了。  
“大龙坏不了哒～咱们都做过了那么多次了。不会坏的。”阿云嘎一边说着一边继续卖力的操弄着。  
巨大的肉棒一次次挤开紧致的后穴，布满青筋的表层一次摩擦着娇嫩的穴肉。  
“嗯啊。。。不。。不要了啊。。我错了。嘎子。。我我错了。。啊。。。你碰碰我唔啊。。。”郑云龙从阿云嘎脖子上放下一只手想去碰前面，另一只手挂在阿云嘎脖子上抖得厉害，要不是阿云嘎一只手抱着她，估计他的后背早该在沙发上磨红了。  
“嘎子。。碰碰我。。让。。。让我射。。。唔啊～”阿云嘎一松手把郑云龙放到沙发上，腾出一只手握住郑云龙阴茎，大拇指堵住玲口。  
“不行，等我一起。”阿云嘎单手把自己的领带接下来系到了郑云龙的阴茎上。  
说完阿云嘎放慢自己的速度，在后穴慢慢的抽插着。看似是很贴心的给予郑云龙喘息的机会，实际上使郑云龙后穴瘙痒难耐。阿云嘎很会找地方，就在郑云龙敏感点的位置来后抽插。龟头在敏感点上碾过去压回来。  
“啊~嗯。。。好痒啊~”郑云龙被磨得只能发出长而黏腻的叫喘声。  
“大龙，小声点。办公室里面没你想的隔音效果那么好。”阿云嘎俯下身子亲吻着郑云龙从眼角留下的泪水。  
“咚咚咚！”办公室的门被敲响了。  
郑云龙顿时收住了声音，后穴不自觉的使劲的收缩了一下。  
“大龙你放松好不好？”阿云嘎被夹的差点交代了。  
“你他妈的，外面有人。”郑云龙用气音咬牙切齿的说到。  
“张超，你看见嘎子哥了吗？”蔡程昱洪亮的声音穿过厚厚的木头门传到俩人耳朵里。  
“我靠，你他妈锁门了吗？！”郑云龙撑起自己的上半个身子，整个人都处于一种完蛋了，死定了的状态。  
“嘶。。大龙你放松，夹的我疼。”阿云嘎撸猫一样，从郑云龙颈椎处摸到尾椎骨。试图让这只慌张的大猫放松。郑云龙现在像极了一只在厨房偷吃鱼马上要被主人发现的猫。  
“你先给我拔出来！”  
“那你也得放我出来才行啊。”阿云嘎虽然嘴上说的轻松，可是眼睛自始至终就没离开过那扇“漂亮”的门。  
“不知道啊。你敲敲门啊！”显然张超应该是在比较远的地方，喊话的声音也传进了办公室。  
“我敲了没人啊！”  
也不知道这俩小崽子离着能有多远，反正肯定是会走到死的距离。不然不至于全程靠喊着说话。郑云龙在心里翻了个白眼。  
“要不然你直接进去瞅瞅呗。”张超这句话可真是把屋子里面正在行苟且之事的俩人吓出了一身冷汗。  
“算了吧，直接进去不大好。我还是把资料顺门缝塞进去吧。”蔡程昱说着弯腰把资料顺着门缝塞了进去。  
那张白纸就在俩人的注视下进入了办公室。  
“可以继续了吧！”阿云嘎说着开始肏郑云龙，而且力道越来越大，深度也越来越深。  
“唔。。。唔嗯。。。唔。。别唔。。。”郑云龙担心蔡程昱还没走远，用两只手死命捂着自己的嘴。  
“大龙，叫一叫给我听嘛～”阿云嘎一边摆动着自己的腰一只手把郑云龙的手从嘴上扒下来。  
“别。。别。。慢点。。嗯唔。。。啊。唔。。”阿云嘎重重的顶了一下郑云龙的敏感点，郑云龙没忍住，声音拔高了一个八度。听到自己高亢的声音他立刻要住自己的手指，控制自己。他后面已经被肏熟了，只不过几天没肏一开始有点紧而已。但是内在浪荡的样子还是不会变的。经过那么久的抽插他的后穴已经敏感的不像话了。  
随着阿云嘎越来越快的速度，郑云龙彻底控制不住自己，叫的声音越来越大。最后都带了哭腔。  
“现在肯定在走廊里会有一个人听到自己这么淫荡的叫声。”郑云龙越想越觉得没面子，越想越难过。发出的喘息声带着的哭腔的声音越来越重。  
“呜。。。别。。唔嗯。呜。。啊。。嗯啊。。”郑云龙的眼泪大颗大颗的顺着眼角流到两侧，进入湿透了的散落的头发。  
“啊。。。啊啊啊啊。。呜啊。。”郑云龙突然搂住阿云嘎的脖子，发出了比以前都要高的声音。  
阿云嘎就觉得郑云龙的整个身子都绷紧了，后穴在快速的嘬吸着自己的肉棒。他知道郑云龙要到了。  
“啊。。。啊。。解开。啊。。嗯唔。。”郑云龙觉得自己眼睛前面一会儿白一会儿黑的，什么声音都听不到。只感觉都自己的后穴在疯狂的收缩着。狠狠的嘬吸着阿云嘎粗热的肉棒。身子不受控制的痉挛。他感觉后穴里阿云嘎肉棒上的那些青筋更明显了。  
他用后穴高潮了。  
紧接着阿云嘎在他后穴高潮的同时解开了系在郑云龙前段的领带。精液由于太多并且被控制太久，只能一波波的射出来。一股股的精液从郑云龙的前面射出来，带来的快感也是一次次敲打着郑云龙的神经。他的后穴敏感的不行，身体还在不住的痉挛着。阿云嘎伴随着后穴高频率的收缩又狠狠的快速的抽插了几十下，完全不顾及高潮之后敏感的郑云龙。肏的郑云龙发出一连串像小猫一样的呜咽声，挂在他要上的双腿疯狂颤抖。终于阿云嘎把自己的肉棒插入最深处把自己的子子孙孙留到了郑云龙身体里。  
“干嘛射进去啊。”郑云龙迷迷糊糊的问了一句。  
“没控制住。醒醒，别在着睡。在这歇一会儿，回家我给你清理。”阿云嘎把自己的肉棒抽出来，用纸简单擦了擦从郑云龙后穴里流出来的精液。然后用自己的风衣把怀里的大猫包的严严实实。等这只大猫恢复点精神的时候给大猫穿好衣服再抱回家。  
还好这个点学校几乎没什么人。不是去吃饭了，就是在寝室躺着。要不然就都出去耍了。阿云嘎就抱着快要睡着的郑云龙走在“情侣大道”上。  
“你是不是生今天上课的气了？”  
“嗯。”

 

Di er tian  
下午放学。  
学校某角落一个颗在讲电话的白菜  
蔡程昱：子棋，我今天晚上晚点回寝室。嗯，你不用等我吃饭了。龙哥今天看见我非说要请我单独吃饭。哎呀，我也不知道为啥。你想吃啥我给你带，你微信我。嗯。好，拜拜。


End file.
